Bashin Episode 17
The seventeenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. Suiren's true identity is revealed to be... an old lady? Summary On Battle Spirits TV, Commentator-san makes a surprising claim. He knows the true identity of Suiren. He proves that she was an old cleaning lady, as he saw Suiren go into a bathroom, and the cleaning lady come out. Of course, My Sunshine is traumatized by the news. She doesn't have much time to worry about it though, because J and Elliott are waiting outside the dressing rooms to talk to Suiren about a new event. She changes and crawls through the air ducts to meet them. Meganeko goes to visit Bashin, but finds that he isn't home. Bashin was already at a My Sunshine "secret live" that he got a ticket to. He wonders if he should've given it to Meganeko, but it's too late for that. Striker, who was also invited appears, and tells Bashin about the news story. My Sunshine overhears them and is disturbed to know that Bashin and Striker believed it. After the performance, J comes on stage to announce the true purpose of the event. That is, the launch of the tag battle system. J and Elliott announce that a tag tournament will be held, where the winners will battle the team of J and Suiren. Bashin and Striker volunteer to be the first team. Bashin and Striker have a little difficulty during the tournament, but are able to win though all their matches. This brings them to the final battle. During the battle, Suiren isn't playing to her full potential, due to being upset over the rumors. Bashin, Striker and J encourage her, because they don't care who she really is. This cheers her up, and she and J are able to make a comeback, mostly thanks to J's Thor combo. They ultimately win the match. On Battle Spirits TV, Commentator-san goes to interview the cleaning lady. He only manages to annoy her, so she throws a bucket of water at him. Suiren calls Bashin, J and Striker to see her at the start of the new year. There, she reveals to them that her identity is My Sunshine. Bashin, missing the point, thinks that this means My Sunshine is also an old lady. Suiren puts him in a headlock in response, which Striker envies. J asks her why she called them out at dawn to tell them this. She replies that she shouldn't have to wear a mask to look at such a pretty view. Bashin and Striker don't get it, but J answers that she's a mysterious girl. Matches Bashin and Striker vs. Light Team Turn 17 (Bashin): -On the opponent's side is Hercules-Geo, and 2 Scorpede. On Bashin and Strikers field is Metalburn and Lizardman at LV2, Rokceratops, 2 Beatbeetle and Flyingmirage. -Bashin attacks with Lizardman. Light Team member A blocks with Scorpede. Scorpede is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Metalburn. Light Team takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Bashin attacks with Rokceratops. Light Team takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 18 (Light Team member B): -Light Team member B summons The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz. He brings Scorpede to LV3. -Light Team member B attacks with Scorpede. Striker blocks with Beatbeetle. Beatbeetle is destroyed. -Light Team member B attacks with Hercules-Geo. Striker blocks with his second Beatbeetle. Beatbeetle is destroyed. -Light Team member B attacks with The MeteoriteArmore Monoqueiroz. Striker blocks with Flyingmirage. Flyingmirage is destroyed. Winner: Bashin and Striker Bashin and Striker vs. Security Guard Team Turn 21 (Bashin): -On the opponent's field is 3 Lizardedge, Lizardman and 2 Orcaria. On Bashin and Striker's field is 2 Goradon, Eyeburn and Beatbeetle. -Bashin summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried. He brings Goradon and Eyeburn to LV2. He brings Siegfried to LV2 due to lack of core, though he wanted to make it higher. -Bashin attacks with Eyeburn. Guard B blocks with Lizardedge. Lizardedge is destroyed. Turn 23 (Striker): -Striker plays Gather Forces to increase the core. Turn 24 (Bean): -Bean (Guard A) summons Lizardman at LV3. -Bean attacks with Lizardman. Bashin blocks with Siegfried. He uses Awaken to take Eyeburn's core and bring it to LV3. Lizardman is destroyed. Winner: Bashin and Striker Bashin and Striker vs. J and Suiren Turn 22 (Suiren): -On Suiren and J's field is Skulldevil, Death-Haides, Icemaiden and Fenrircannon. On Bashin and Striker's field is Goradon, Taurusknight, Flyingmirage and Gowsilvia. -Suiren attacks with Skulldevil. Striker blocks with Flyingmirage. Both are destroyed. -Suiren attacks with Death-Haides. Striker blocks with Gowsilvia. Death-Haides is destroyed. Turn #??? (Bashin): -Bashin plays Double Draw. He summons The DragonEmperor Seigfried, which he just drew, and brings it to LV2. -Bashin attacks with Siegfried. J blocks with Queen-Valkyrie, and plays Defensive Aura, which gives it 3000 more BP. In flash timing, Striker removes a core from Gowsilvia to play Nature Forces. This adds all the core from the trash to Siegfried, bringing it to LV3. Queen-Valkyrie is destroyed. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. J blocks with Icemaiden. Icemaiden is destroyed. Turn #??? (Suiren): -Suiren summons The SevenShogun Desperado. 1 core is removed from all spirits. This depletes Striker's MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz. -Suiren summons Skulldevil. She brings The SevenShogun Desperado to LV2. -Suiren plays Chaos Draw. She can draw a card for each exhausted opposing spirit. She chooses to use it on J's deck. -Suien brings Skulldevil to LV2. -Suiren attacks with Desperado. Bashin and Striker take a life. 4 lives remain. -Suiren attacks with Skulldevil. Bashin and Striker take a life. 3 lives remain. Turn #??? (Striker): -Striker summons Flyingmirage at LV2. -Striker attacks with Flyingmirage. J plays Silent Wall and takes a life. 1 life remains, but Striker's turn is over. Turn #??? (J): -J summons two The Sacred Mjolnir and The Gigantic Thor. He brings Thor to LV2. Suiren plays Evil Aura, adding 4 core to Thor. It's brought to LV3. -J attacks with Mjolnir. Bashin and Striker take a life. 2 lives remain. -J attacks with Thor. Striker blocks with Gowsilvia. Gowsilvia is destroyed. -J destroys The Sacred Mjolnir. With The Gigantic Thor's effect, it's refresed due to J destroying an Armed Machine. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin and Striker take a life. 1 life remains. -J destroys The Sacred Mjolnir. Thor is refreshed. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin and Striker take their last life. Winner: J and Suiren Battle Spirits Lecture Segment Tag battles, battles for a team of two, are discussed. They can be fun, however, you have to think about your partner as well as yourself. Cards Used Red BS01 -001: Goradon BS01 -002: Rokceratops BS01 -005: Eyeburn BS01 -008: Metalburn BS01 -013: Taurusknight BS01 -018: Lizardman BS01 -117: Double Draw BS01 -X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02 -001: Lizardedge BS02 -004: Orcaria Purple BS01 -028: Skulldevil BS01 -031: Death-Haides BS01 -128: Chaos Draw BS01 -X02: The SevenShogun Desperado Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-058: Hercules-Geo BS01-070: The MeteoriteArmor Monoqueiroz BS01-072: Gowsilvia BS01-136: Gather Forces BS02-031: Scorpede BS02-097: Nature Forces White BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-080: Fenrircannon BS01-086: Queen-Valkyrie BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-X04: The Gigantic Thor Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Cap- Takayuki Sasada Pink- Cho Elliott- Chafurin Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Lighting Staff A: Kenichi Mochizuki Lighting Staff B: Masataka Sawada Guard A: Hiroshi Shirokuma Guard B: Masashi Yabe Old Woman: Kimiko Saito Main Staff Script: Toshimitsu Takeuchi Storyboard/Episode Director: Masaki Watanabe Animation Director: Akira Kikuchi Trivia *This episode introduces the concept of tag battles. Though they're used frequently throughout this series, in later anime, the battle style seems to have been dropped entirely. *My Sunshine sings a segment of the song, Shinkokyuu in this episode. This was the bonus track on the first ED single. *This is the first time J's Thor combo is seen. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin